herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cody Travers
Cody Travers is a video game character and a hero from both the Final Fight and Street Fighter series. He has been fighting his way to survive the harsh slums of Metro City since he was a kid. He has since then become the city's new mayor. Appearance Before being taken to prison, Cody wore a white t-shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. As a jailbird, he had facial stubble and handcuffs which were linked by a long chain. The hand bandages are white and cover the hands completely, leaving only the fingers exposed. The t-shirt and the jeans were replaced by an old-fashioned prison jumpsuit with white and blue stripes. He keep the white sneakers, though. Unlike most convicts, Cody does not mind being in his prison apparel but, as seen in his Street Fighter Alpha 3 taunt, he can easily remove the handcuffs. In Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition, his jailbird outfit returns as his nostalgia costume, and his original outfit returns as his "Final Fight" costume. In Final Fight: Streetwise, he wears his original outfit with an orange prison shirt over the t-shirt. In his Street Fighter Alpha 3 sprite, Cody is seen wearing a pair of Adidas Superstars. Some of his original artworks from Final Fight already implied that these where the shoes he had always wore, but this sprite was the very first time where it could be fully confirmed. His rival, Guy, wears shoes similar to Nikes, perhaps referencing the competition between the brands. In his Shadaloo C.R.I. profile artwork, Cody wears an orange prison outfit with the sleeves tied on his waist as well as a white tank top. He wears his white sneakers from his outfit in Final Fight. In Street Fighter V, Cody, now the mayor of Metro City, has a drastically altered appearance. Because of this, he's now clean shaven and his hair is now shorter and slicked back. He wears a business attire, including a purple formal vest with brown upper outlines, a light blue and white pinstripped long sleeve button-up shirt with the sleeves folded into cuffs and a red neck tie with brown and white linings on the collar, as well as black formal pinstripe pants with a gray belt around his waist which he had holstered his combat knife and black shoes. Alternate Costumes Cody's first downloadable costume in Super Street Fighter IV is a more stylized take of his attire from Final Fight, with his white t-shirt being replaced with a white undershirt with black trims, as well as tattoos, jewelry and hand accessories. His second downloadable costume is a more modern prison uniform, which is orange in color and adds slippers. Despite it being a one-piece uniform, it does somewhat resemble his appearance from Final Fight: Streetwise. In Street Fighter X Tekken, Cody also has two DLC costumes: a police uniform similar to that of Edi. E's worn over his default, and a Swap Costume based on Paul Phoenix. In Street Fighter V: Arcade Editon, Cody's story costume is based off Mike Haggar 's outfit in the Final Fight series. He wore green baggy pants with a brown belt rapped around the torso. Cody isn't able to fit the pants, so his costume reveals his blue boxers that have a cow graphic on them that only reveals the head of the cow (a reference to Holstein - a cow sprite that could be obtained as a bonus item in several classic Capcom arcade games). Cody's battle costume is a white tuxedo, with a black bow tie and a rose, black formal pants and dark brown loafers. Like other returning characters, Cody's nostalgia costume returns from Super Street Fighter IV ''which can also be toggled to reveal a tank top underneath it with the upper-half of his prison uniform tied by the sleeves at his waist in a similar fashion his to Shadaloo C.R.I profile picture. However, Cody's ''Final Fight attire also makes an appearance in Street Fighter V: Arcade Editon. Personality In Final Fight, Cody is depicted as being a combative, reckless but ultimately positive and good-natured man, having a powerful sense of justice and love for his girlfriend, Jessica. However, in his Street Fighter appearances, after breaking up with Jessica, losing touch with his friends and spending several years in prison, Cody has become extremely aloof, apathetic and doubtful. He remains pugnacious as ever, occasionally breaking out of prison just to fight and relieve his boredom, and often maintains his generally dismissive air - a major exception being when he finds an opponent that can entertain him. He interprets his imprisonment as punishment for his ultimately good deeds, and even admits that the idea of achieving any constructive goal (such as overcoming rivals or taking care of family) is lost on him. Cody harbors some internal resentment towards the outside world, musing that he fought solely for the sake of Metro City but ended up imprisoned for it. According to his ending in the Street Fighter IV games, he feels at home in prison. Despite this, and as certain dialogue indicates, while Cody appears to have given up on fighting crime, he still retains his old sense of justice and an enduring (albeit subdued and exhausted) desire to oppose evil. In particular, his win quote against M. Bison shows that his true feelings come through when he confronts great evil ("I don't consider myself a good guy anymore, but I had to take you down!"), although he immediately tries to hide it. Cody also gives his respect to people who need to do business. This is shown in his win quote against T. Hawk, in which he tells him to not let him stand in the way of what he has to do and then wishes him good luck ("Don't let me stand in your way if you got stuff to do. Good luck!"). During the events of Street Fighter V, his behavior has somewhat changed for the better as the Mayor of Metro City, showing his confidence in fighting his opponents and having more spunck that matches his suit. While his laid-back demeanor is still present and he still misses his simple street fighting days, he has a more positive outlook and secretly enjoys his new position. Fighting Style In the Street Fighter games, Cody is an offense-oriented character with a diverse moveset, powerful normal attacks, and good combo capabilities. His movement speed is relatively slow, and lacks options when it comes to handling rushdowns, as many of his special moves are slow to come out. Cody's move set is mainly based on his Final Fight appearances, similar to other characters from the game, with some 'street fighting' moves added in. Cody possess a sliding kick that can strike at various heights, an uppercut that creates a tornado, which is useful against projectiles, and can throw sand at the foe as a reversal. Cody can also pick up rocks and throw them at foes, with the ability to delay the throw in order to confuse the opponent. In the Street Fighter Alpha series, his Super Combos are Dead End Irony and Final Destruction, both of which work well at close range. Final Destruction also has unique properties based on the ISM being used, explained below. In V-ISM, Cody has a move called Yoke that can be used to dodge. In Super Street Fighter IV, he gains an additional sucker punch that can break through Super Armor (along with the Ruffian Kick). Dead End Irony returns as his Super Combo, and works differently, starting with a Ruffian Kick that depends on the kick button used. Final Destruction returns as his first Ultra Combo, and also works differently, centering instead around a single punch. His second Ultra Combo, Last Dread Dust, allows him to strike from a further distance and nullify projectiles by kicking up sand. He follows this with a series of wrench attacks and finishes with a pipe. In Street Fighter X Tekken, Final Destruction reappears as his Super Art, where it again works differently; it starts similarly to the Dead End Irony from Super Street Fighter IV, and the Ruffian Kick can be Supercharged into it. In Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition, Cody retains most of his moves from previous entries and gains more street fighting moves in a flashy style to his arsenal. Cody no longer threw rocks on his opponent or unleashing a refined version of his Criminal Upper. He gains a projectile called the Tornado Sweep, where he shoots a swirling gust of wind to his opponent. Final Fight-inspired moves Final Fight's use of weapons - a common feature in "beat 'em up" games - is referenced in Cody's fighting style. A knife even appears in any fight where at least one player is using Cody; the knife is his best weapon in the Final Fight games, and only Cody can pick it up and use it as a melee weapon. The knife can be used for fast, damaging attacks, and can also be throw at the foe (which replaces the Bad Stone). Additionally, in Super Street Fighter IV Cody uses a wrench during his Focus Attack, and he uses a pipe during Last Dread Dust, as shown above. Cody's A-ISM Final Destruction is an homage to a glitch in Final Fight. In Final Fight, a player could deliver two hits, turn around — instantly canceling the combo — and then turn back and chain the same two hits; repeated, this could act as an infinite combo attack. Cody mimics the attack, and finishes with another combo of punches and a Criminal Upper. His X-ISM Final Destruction changes the Super Combo Gauge to a timer; for a short time, this replaces his moves with the original Final Fight moveset, where tapping any button repeatedly performs his normal combo from Final Fight, and all his air attacks are replaced with the Crack Kick. Gallery cody-alpha31.jpg cody-ff1.png cody-sfe.jpg cody-ssf4.jpg cody-ssf4-alt.jpg cody-streetwise.jpg Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Anti Hero Category:Street Fighter Heroes Category:Honorable Category:On & Off Category:Nihilistic Category:Tragic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Rivals Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Vigilante Category:Fallen Category:Male Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Successful Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Wrathful Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Casanova Category:Merciful Category:Scapegoat Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Officials Category:Dreaded Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Elementals Category:Defectors